Love at first sight
by Renesmee Carlie Cullen1
Summary: Hey yall it Renesmee hope yall like my story my friends helped me make it. This is my first story so leave comment! 'good one'


Love at First Sight

Authors note: _This is my very first story about me Renesmee and my bf Jacob it would be nice to get some nice comments. This is also the first time Jacob and Renesmee meet. My friends also helped me make this story so please leave nice reviews and I hope you like the story! ;]_

Renesmee's point of view

Emmett burst through the door yelling. I ran down the stairs to see what was going on, but all he was yelling about was the bonfire we were about to have. Then he yelled '' IT BONFIRE TIME!''

''Oh hey Renesmee wow you look very nice. He exclaimed. ''Do you wanna help me with the guest list?''

Yeah sure. I just wanted to see who was coming ahead of time. The first names I saw were Rachel, Paul, Grace Mya, Noah Alexander, Seth, William Black, and Jacob Black. I mean I had no idea who these people were. But I do think I have heard the name Jacob come out of my mom's mouth. Me and my Uncle Emmett were just about done with the guest list right when Uncle Jasper ran in the house saying ''the guest are starting to arrive. Before I could step out the door to see who was outside Auntie Alice said ''let's fix your hair and do your makeup!'' Why? I whined. '' It's your first bonfire and you need to look beautiful.'' That's what you said when you were getting me dressed, I murmured. She dressed me in a red shirt with a lace back and a black heart that said Renesmee I also had on some black shorts and black and red wedges, it looked really nice. Aunt Alice curled the ends of my hair and put a little bit of mascara on me because I have long eyelashes '' Now just some lip gloss and well be done.'' Aunt Alice said. Then all of a sudden she gasped in shock. Uncle Jasper so fast he scared me. Me and Uncle Jasper both said at the same time '' what did you see!'' Then Aunt Alice walked out of the room into the hallway and she shut the door behind her while dragging Uncle Jasper out with her. I guess it was something they didn't want me to hear. But the thing is I heard most of it anyway.

Alice's point of view

Whose dumb idea was it to invite Jacob! Renesmee is not supposed to know about him. When Edward and Bella find out their going to be….. "What's going on?" Edward interrupted "Why is Jacob coming!?"….. Bella gasped "Jacob's coming what whys Jacob coming who invited him I swear when I find out who…. Then we all looked at Jasper. "It wasn't me I swear!" Jasper said innocently. It wasn't Carlisle or Renee so it had to be….. We all ran down the stairs and stood in front of Emmett. "What did you do!?" Bella said angrily. "What did I do?" "Ohh is this about me eating Renesmee honey bun because it was an accident I didn't know it was hers!" Emmett said all innocent like. "THINK HARDER!" Bella growled. "Ohh, I know what this is about; it's about me inviting Jacob?" "Ding, Ding, Ding! You got it! What`s wrong with you!" "I don't know what ". Emmett said playfully."Don't play with me! You weren't supposed to invite him you knew that!" Bella growled angrily. "She's not supposed to meet him." "Well I invited him because she was gonna meet him anyways sooner or later". "We can't keep hiding secrets from her". That's her partner!'' "You know that". He said boastfully. Renesmee came down the stairs almost in tears. "So yall have been hiding secrets from me this whole time". She ran out the door and bumped right into ….Jacob!

Renesmee's point of view

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there". When I looked up our eyes met. We stared into each other's eyes so long, it felt like forever. "Sorry um," Jacob said trying to find something to say. "Why are you crying"? He said thoughtfully. "Nothing, nothing at all". I tried to make my tears go away. I asked him …. "Do you know a guy named Jacob"? He said…um I'm Jacob". "Your Renesmee right"? "Yes how did you know"? My mom interrupted me saying….."Listen honey I know this is hard for you to know that we've been keeping secrets from you so I wanna make it up to you first by telling you some stuff you don't know". She took me inside the house and sat me on the couch." Listen, Bella began, you don't know everything about you and Jacob he...he…..he imprinted on you like four minutes after you were born. "When I found out I got really mad, really and then I told him to stay away from you and he said you know I can't do that but I made stay away from you. "I wanted you to be protected by me and the rest of your family." "Don't you think he would protect me?" "Good point! I'm going to let you go talk to him."

Jacobs's point of view

"Hey Renesmee what was that about". "You and me". She said in a light voice. I smiled."Ohh so you know about the whole….." "Yeah" she said as she cut me off. "So you wanna grab some food and sit by the fire?" "Yeah I`d love to." All I was thinking about how great she looked, hair flowing in the wind, eyes glisting under the sun. It's just the greatest sight in the world. She's lovely on the inside and out.


End file.
